Star Struck
by Future-Little-Mrs.-Teddy-Lupin
Summary: Mai Potter always has detested Fred Weasley for his arrogence, insolence, and oblivious nature. But when she and Fred are sent back to 1976 due to an accident with a time turner, will anything change between them? And will Mai finally meet her parents?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Peoplezzzzzzzz!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

It came to me in 2 seconds, and I just had to get it down on paper.

* * *

My first name is not Joanne, I have not had a book published (but I have had poems), I do not like in England, I am not on the best sellers list (yet) so I'M NOT J. K. ROWLING!! I NEVER WILL BE!!! THEREFORE, I WILL NEVER OWN HARRY POTTER!!!!!!!!

_**This, people, is Mai Potter's grand entrance to my stories. To learn more about Mai Potter, there is a section in my profile that's all about Mai.**_

"It was utterly irresponsible. Mai, you're a model student. I can always count on you. What in the name of God's green Earth compelled you to attack Mr. Malfoy?" lectured Professor McGonagall. Mai had tackled Draco Malfoy to the ground only three quarters of an hour (45 minuets) ago when he insulted Mai and her two best friends , Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Naturally, Mai defended herself and her friends, which ended up leading Draco on the Quidditch Pitch sporting a very nasty black eye.

"Professor, he called Hermione a mu- a mu-"she sighed. Mai couldn't find in herself to repeat the vile word.

Professor McGonagall sighed as well. "I'm sorry Miss Potter. Twenty-five points from Gryffindor," she cringed slightly. "and a week of detention. You're dismissed."

Mai sighed, stood up, and walked out of her head of house's office. As she walked down the hall, she had a slight spring in her step. She knew that her professor could have done much worse for harming another student. 'That's where favoritism comes in handy,' she thought.

"Hey Potter!"

She stopped dead in her tracks, her happiness suddenly gone. 'Not now,' she thought as she desperately searched for an empty classroom to run into and lock the door. Finding none, she had one option, and that option wasn't one of her favorites.

She turned to the voice. "What do you want, Weasley?" she asked, gathering up as much venom in her words as she could. It was a worthless question though. She knew the answer.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to Hogsmead this weekend." said Fred Weasley. He should have graduated a year ago, but he and his brother George managed to be the first people ever to be held back a year in Hogwarts.

"Forget it Weasley." she said as she turned on her heel and walked at a rather fast pace down the hall. Fred kept step with her easily. "I wouldn't **EVER** go anywhere with someone who was as self-centered, arrogant, and completely oblivious as you. "

"Come on Potter. I know that you like me." Fred walked faster, and stood where he was standing in front of her. Mai tried to walk around him, but he held his arms out, preventing her from getting anywhere. Eventually she gave up and sighed. She was still standing directly in front of Fred, so she could see the knowing spark that had entered his eyes. "You just don't know you do yet."

Mai threw her head to the side to get the lock of curly black hair put of her eyes. "Shove off Weasley." she said as she pushed his arms away and walked on. By now, she could see the portrait of the Fat Lady, and she was eager to get into her dorm, where Fred couldn't bother her anymore.

"Come on Mai," Fred called as he desperately tried to catch up with her. Mai was just a little too fast for him, despite him having the longer legs. But what Mai wasn't good at, was watching her feet. She stepped on the hem of her cloak, sending her tumbling to the marble ground. That gave Fred the advantage.

Mai mentally sighed when Fred's feet came into view. He held out a hand to help her up, but sh pushed it away. She stood up and grabbed her bag, which she had been carrying all along due to the fact that she had left it in her Professor's class. She grabbed for her books (most all of them had fallen out when she fell), but Fred seemed determined to help her. He grabbed her Arithmacy book, Ancient Runes book, and her Divination book. One glance at all the books she carried had him confused.

"Mai, how do take Ancient Runes? The class is at the same time as Arithmecy, isn't it?" he asked.

"Of course it is." she said, too preoccupied with fixing her bottles of ink to realize what she had just let slip.

When all her books were in her bag, ink bottles fixed, and quills neatly in place, she stood up. She felt along the neckline of her cloak for something. When she couldn't find it, her eyes widened. "Oh no." she said.

"What?" asked Fred as he hoisted her fifty pound bag over his shoulder with a slight groan. Mai was to horror struck to notice what he did. That or she noticed and didn't really care.

"My time-. My necklace. I've lost it." she stated as her eyes searched the ground frantically.

Something gold and shiny caught Fred's eye. He picked it up, and found that a strange gadget was on the chain. He began spinning the cracked golden hourglass that was on the gadget. "Is this it?"

"Weasley!!!! Don't!!!! Stop!!!!" Mai cried.

But it was too late. In a sudden blur, everything around them moved, as if they were watching a tape rewinding.

"You idiot!!!" Mai yelled. Then everything went black.

* * *

**Again, for more information on Mai Potter (and Fred's peculiar behavior) go to my profile. There's an entire spot for Mai Potter.**

**Please review. I do so love my reviewers. If you have any questions, concerns, or comments, you all know how to reach me (That button that says review incase you didn't know).**

**Love ya!!!!!**

**~Clair~**

_**Two days past eighteen  
He was waiting for the bus in his army green  
Sat down in a booth in a cafe there  
Gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair  
He's a little shy so she gives him a smile  
And he said would you mind sittin' down for a while  
And talking to me,  
I'm feeling a little low  
She said I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go**_

**_(!) (!) (!)_**

_**One Friday night at a football game  
The Lord's Prayer said and the Anthem sang  
A man said folks would you bow your heads  
For a list of local Vietnam dead  
Crying all alone under the stands  
Was a piccolo player in the marching band  
And one name read but nobody really cared  
But a pretty little girl with a bow in her hair**_

**_(I just thought that this heart-felt song should be shared whith everyone else. It reflects one of the reasons I'm against war, and why many others come home to empty appartments at night. The song is called Traveling Soldier by the Dixie Chicks.)_**

* * *

Someday I will find my Edward Cullen. I will make him dye his hair bronze if it's not already. If he doesn't sparkle in the sun, I will pour glitter on him. If he isn't pale, I will forbid the sun and tanning salons. If he's not tall and strong, it's time to visit the gym.

* * *

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey peoplezzz!!!! I'm sorry for the long wait... I honestly have no excuse... I'm just lazy.... But as a welcome back to school present I'm updating every story I've written that isn't a one shot... that, and I'm on a writing streak today. =D **

**Enjoy!!!!!!!! (I don't own HP... sadly)**

_**bla bla bla** = Mai's thoughts. _

* * *

The light above her head, pounded into her closed eyes. "Uugh!! Weasley!" said Mai as she sat up, her eyes slowly fluttering open. She looked around, and recognized where she was in a heartbeat. Great. _**'Nice going Mai,'** _she thought to herself. **_'You've managed to land yourself in the Hospital Wing yet again._'**

"Yeah Mai." said Fred, sitting up in the bed next to her. He seamed wide awake, his eyes sparkling with happiness and laughter. _'**My God. He has pretty eyes... NO! Snap out of it Mai! You must have hit your head or something.'**_

"I hate you." she said simply, hating the way his eyes lost their sparkle. He looked down at his hands, looking almost heartbroken.

"Ah! You're awake!"

Both heads snapped over to Madam Pomfrey's office. The Medi-witch was walking briskly over to where the two of them were. "Drink this." she said, thrusting a vile of pale blue liquid into both their hands.

With a slight shudder, Mai drowned the potion. It took Fred a little more convincing though. After nearly five minuets of fighting with him to swallow the potion, Madam Pomfrey threatened him with having to take more potions. That made him gulp down the potion in an instant.

"Excuse me. Um, what year is it?" I asked Madam Pomfrey I knew that since Fred had messed with my time turner, we had to be in a different time. That, and the fact Madam Pomfrey didn't have nearly as many wrinkles as I remembered.

"It's 1976 dear." she said earnestly. "You two just appeared out of nowhere. You were right outside of Gryffindor Tower."

The double doors slammed open, and none other than Dumbledore himself came walking into the room. "Ah. It seams that our two mystery people have awoken. Your names please?" he said as he walked.

"I'm Fred- "

"Uugh, Sir. I'm not so sure that we can tell you." Mai cut him off.

"Why ever not?" Dumbledore asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Umm... certain information can alter the time line Professor." she said, hoping and begging that he would get the hint.

He did. "Oh. Well, your names shouldn't entirely effect it." he said.

"Alright then. I'm Gred Weasley." Fred said, a grin that could make the Cheshire cat jealous on his face.

"Fred!" Mai scolded.

"Alright. Alright. I'm Fred! Not Gred! Fred! Happy!!" he said to Mai.

"Yes," she said. "And I'm Mai Potter."

"Ah. And what time are you from?" the headmaster asked.

Hesitantly, Mai responded. "1996 sir."

"Alright, Poppy, do you mind if I steal them from you for a bit? I want to talk to them in my office where there isn't a chance of being over heard." The Medi-Witch looked begrudgingly for a moment, but finally gave in under the Headmaster's gaze.

"Just don't push yourselves!" she called as Mai and Fred walked out of the Hospital Wing, following the younger Headmaster as he walked.

~~~~~~~~~~_star struck_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Now, I want you to tell me everything. And don't worry about it messing up the time line. I'm sure that no matter the outcome of this, my future self saw it coming."

They were seated in front of the Headmaster's desk, his little bits and bobs shining as the sun hit them. The portraits of the previous Headmasters stared down at them in curiosity. Fawkes flew off of his perch and landed on Mai's knee, letting her stroke his feathered head.

"Alright, I was walking to Gryffindor Tower, and I tripped. My time turner came undone, and this dumb-nut decided that he was going to play with it." Mai said, glaring at

"Ok, well. I'm going to give you one option. I can have you both enrolled in classes here, while we try to figure out how to send you back to your own time." The headmaster looked at both Mai and Fred, his gaze questioning.

"I guess we have no choice but to say yes, don't we?" Fred said, looking at his hands... again.

"Wonderful." Said Dumbledore, clapping his hands together. His eyes held that damned knowing twinkle.

"But sir, My parents are in this time. I'm not so sure I will be able to keep much from them." Mai said.

"I'll trust you. You know what it can do to the time line. Now! Mr. Weasley-"

"I'm a year older than Mai." Fred jumped in.

"Ok. So you will be in your... seventh year and Mai, you will be in sixth year. Your names and appearance need to be changed though."

"But Mai doesn't look much like either of her parents anymore. I mean, she did when she was a kid, but now... Does she really need to have her appearance changed?" Fred asked. Mai was amazed that he was defending her appearance. She really didn't want to change her looks.

Dumbledore looked over Mai. "No, she doesn't look much like her father. But who is your mother?" He asked.

"Lily Evens was my Mum."

"Was?" _**'shit'**_

"I'd rather not talk about it sir." she said, looking down at folded hands.

"Oh, well. You have Lily's eyes. I think the only thing we have to change is your eyes. We wouldn't want anyone putting two and two together." he said. Mai sighed and nodded. She didn't want to change her eyes; she was proud of her eyes, they were her mother's eyes. But if she had to, she would.

"Alright, both of you stand." Dumbledore said, drawing his wand. They stood, shoulder to shoulder (against Mai's wishes) and Dumbledore paused for a minuet. He Took Mai's shoulders and moved her a few steps away from Fred (against Fred's wishes). HE turned to Fred and waved his wand.

Fred's hair grew longer and turned a sandy blonde color. A few freckles disappeared from across his nose and cheeks.

**'_The lack of freckles makes him look older... more attractive. Mai!!! You did NOT just think that!!!!" _**

Now, Dumbledore turned his wand to Mai. With a little wave of it, Mai's eyes changed color, as if she had suddenly gotten colored contacts. Two mirrors were transfigured, and Dumblez gave one to each student.

Fred looked appalled, now that he had blonde hair. BLONDE!!!!!! Mai, on the other hand, kind of liked her new eyeballs. No longer were her eyes the emerald green she loved, now, they were purple. Purple had always been one of her favorite colors. With glossy black hair, purple eyes looked really good.

"Now's the matter of your surnames." said the elderly headmaster. "And ideas?"

"I wanna be Fred Toofdap!" Fred said, his hand shooting up in the air.

"Toofdap?" Mai said. "Are you Serious?"

"In a sense. Toofdap is Padfoot backwards, so..." he trailed off.

"That's actually clever. Good one. That's pretty cool." Mai praised.

"Why don't you do Prongs backwards?" he suggested.

"I don't want my new last name being Sgnorp. Eew." Mai made a face that made Fred laugh.

"How about Violet, like your eyes?" Fred said looking into her eyes.

"That's a really good one." Dumbledore said. "Your family on your mother's side named all their daughters after flowers, it does work."

"Alright then. My name shall now be Mai Violet."

* * *

_**haha!! I finally got it done!! This took my like... 3 hours... but that was in between watching iFight Shelby Marx. =D I honestly have been looking forward to writing this for a LONG time, I've just never been able to sit down and write it. lol and what do you all think of Toofdap? I just thought it would fit Fred... Strange yet funny. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**They say  
They don't trust  
You, me, we, us  
So we'll fall  
If we must  
Cause it's you, me  
And it's all about  
It's all about**

It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all aboutAll about us  
all about us  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know  
It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)  
It's all about us

All About Us~ The Veronicas


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY PEOPLEZZZ**!!!!!!!! **sorry for the lack of update, my one story, Opposites Attract I had to write four times because I kept deleting it on accident. SO!!!, here ya go, the new chapter of Star Struck:**

_**Disclaimer**_

**Fred: haha finally a new chap!!!! So what's gonna be in this one??? Hmmmm!!!???!!!**

**Mai: -rolls eyes-**

**me: ummm, why don't you read it and find out.**

**Mai: See Weasly, she's smart. She reads. **

**Fred: well Duh she reads!! She's the writer.**

**Mai: which leads to another thing. Clair does not own Harry Potter.**

**Me: -mumbles- **

**Mai: what was that?**

**Me: nothing, I just said I wanted a cookie. **

**Fred: -stuffing cookies in his mouth- hmmm-mfffallifo**

**Mai/me: Wha?????**

**Fred: you cant have my cookies!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: -scared- ok. On with the story! -turns to mai looking scared-**

**Mai: he's always like that. **

**Me: oh gosh, anyway, on with the chap!!!**

* * *

"-so you can be resorted, or you can be put into your old houses. Your choice." Dumbledore said, clasping his hands together. For the past few hours, the old man had been going on to Fred and Mai about the rules, and the _**could**_ and _**could not do**_ list, and what some of the consequences could end up as. Honestly, neither of them cared. Fred would end up doing half of the things on the _**not to do**_ list anyway, and the rest of them, he would mingle with to make them better. Mai wouldn't do any of hte things on the _**Not to do**_ list, so she didn't have to worry much about that.

"Sir, I want to stay in Gryffindor." Mai spoke, not wanting to be resorted and land herself into Slytherin. Nasty, arrogant, self-obsessed Slytherins were not what she wanted to wake up to in the morning.

"Same here," said Fred, wishing something along the same lines as Mai.

"Alright then, that settles things. I would have rather you two be resorted, but it is your school year, you can make of it what you wish. Now, there's the matter of your supplies. Since we haven't gotten the chance to make you two a times table yet, you can have tomorrow off. Think of it as a one day vacation, and then you will get your schedules, and we will have our gate keeper, Hagrid, take you two to Diagon Alley.

"Yay, no school!!" Fred said jubilantly, clapping his hands together. He looked as if a seven year old would if they said that they were going to go to the biggest amusement park in the world. **'Actually, it's kind of cute.... No! Noooooooooooo!!!!'** Mai thought to herself.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Yes, no school." He cast a quick glance at the clock that sat ticking on his desk, along with the many other... _'items'_ he owned. "Well, it's nearly time for dinner. Will you follow me to the Great Hall? I believe we have an announcement to make." he said, standing, that mad twinkle in his eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Star Struck_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Uugh! Starving!!!!!!" Sirius Black groaned, his head on the table, waiting for the food to appear on the table.

"Padfoot, do you ever stop thinking of food?" Remus Lupin said, reading the thick book that lay in his lap whilst doing so.

"Moony, do you ever stop thinking of chocolate?" Sirius mumbled into the table.

"He has a point Moony," Jmes Potter said. His eyes were not following the conversation, but his ears were. His eyes were busy elsewhere, like scanning up and down the long oak table for one, Ms. Lily Evans.

"True," said Remus, taking a moment to flip the page of his book. Glancing up at James he said,"Prongs, give it a rest. She stayed late to help Alice with her Charms essay."

James groaned, his head thunking to the tabletop as he slumped forward.

"Eh, don't worry James, maybe she's just avoiding you again," said the smallest of the four boys, Peter.

"Not. Helping." James muttered into the table, just like Sirius had to Remus before. The other three young men erupted into laughter, which James soon joined in.

These four young men, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter, were known as the Mauraders. They were well known around Hogwarts that made it their personal goal to break every school rule there was and to pull pranks that would get themselves in the record books (which they already had done twice). The four were best friends, and were practically family.

James Potter, as many would call him, was like the designated 'leader' of the group. James was a skinny guy with crazily wildly messy jet black hair, that stuck out at odd angles all around his head. He had hazel eyes that were beautiful to look at, but were constantly hidden behind wire-rimmed glasses. James, you could have guessed, has his sights set on Lily Evans, a fiery red head with a major personality. He was mesmerized by her, her caring nature, her thoughtfulness, her brains (for she and Remus were always at the top of every class), and her fiery hot temper that could scare a grown man out of his wits.

Remus Lupin, the designated bookworm of the four, was pretty much the only reason that the other three boys passed each year, he made sure that they crammed for all their exams, even if it was just a last minuet thing. Remus was tall, not too tall, but about the perfect height. He had sandy blonde hair that matched his beautiful amber eyes. Many girls thought of him to be one of the hottest guys in the school, but Remus refused to let himself get very close to anyone. Remus had a secret that he had hoped he would take to the grave, that was until his second year at Hogwarts. You see, Remus Lupin was a werewolf, but only the Mauraders knew. They had figured it out in their second year, and promised to keep it a secret and be with im when he under went the physical and mental labor of the transformations. So thus, the mauraders began to work on becoming animagi, or wizards that could turn themselves into an animal at will. Remus could only admit that having his best friends there really helped him a lot.

Sirius Black was dubbed the official prank-planner in the group... he was also the one who was 'starving' and desperately in need of food. Sirius, you could say, had a troubled past. He was born into a pureblood family, or a family that has had magic running through all it's blood-line, never 'tainted' by anyone without it. Now, James was born into a Pureblood family as well, but Sirius' family supported the dark. They had been true Slytherins, and his mother had gone absolutely insane when she found out that her eldest son was placed in Gryffindor. The family demanded a resorting, but they could not, for once you are sorted, you can not switch during the school year (with the exception of time travel, because that just causes problems). When Sirius' younger brother, Regulas, was placed in Slytherin, his family practically disowned him. But it didn't bother Sirius in the slightest, for he wanted nothing to do with them. To Sirius, his family was the three guys sitting next to him.

Peter Pettigrew was a small, mouse-like boy that put the Gryffindor name to shame. He was not brave, he was as cowardly as the Cowardly Lion in the Wizard of Oz. He practically fed off of his friends. James, Remus and Sirius didn't know what kept them tied to the little guy, but for some reason, they were near inseparable (just like James and Sirius always were), until this year that it. This year, Peter slowly began to drift off, and all four boys knew it. They knew that they wouldn't be with Peter much longer if he continued to drift off at the rate he was.

"Jaaaaaaaaaaaames!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sirius whined, trying to get his best friend's attention.

"Siriuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus!!!!!!!!!" James whined back, mocking him.

Siruis glared at James, then said,"Who do you think the hot new girl is?"

That left James struck. Hot new girl? Since when?

"She's new Prongs." Remus said, not looking up from his book. The title was now visable on the spine of the book though. It read _Taltos by Anne Rice_. A muggle book no doubt. Remus loved any kind of book there was, be it muggle romance novels (which weren't his particular favourite but he still read them) of Wizarding adventure books. "You wouldn't have seen her yet before now."

"Moony, put the book away!" Sirius said, snatching the book from the blonde werewolf. Rumus glared at Sirius for a few minuets before turning away and pulling another book out of no where. (**A./n. O.o) **"Moony!!!!!!!! No! No books! This is dinner time, not study hall!!" Sirius scolded, tugging the book away from his friends hands, both their knuckled white from the pressure they were holding it.

"So where is this new girl?" James asked, his eyes wandering around the room.

"Long wavy-... black hair,-... purple eyes, ya can't -...miss her!" Sirius grunted as he pulled the book out of Remus' hands, smiling in victory. "YES!!!"

"Noooo!!!!! I'm never going to get that book back now, am I?" Remus moaned, sorry for hte loss of his book.

"Nope." both Sirius and James said together laughing. James scanned the table for this mystery new girl. Not that he wanted her or anything, he had Lily to chase, but he just wanted to see if Sirius was right about her being hot.

His eyes finally landed on a girl with black hair, but her bangs folded over her eyes so he couldn't see them, but he was positive that this was her. He had never seen this girl before, and yes he had to admit it, she was hot. Even though she was sitting down, he could see her olive colored skin which was tan from the sun like his, thanks to Quidditch. She had curves that made her look like a model, but she wasn't overly thin like those Muggle moddles were, it was just her natural look.

"Ok Prongs, you're going to catch flies with your jaw hanging off it's hinges like that." Peter said laughing. James hadn't even realized that he was staring, open mouthed, at the girl. He snapped his jaws shut.

"Nice one isn't she?" said a smirking Sirius. "I call dibs!"

"Padfoot, you can't call-" Remus started, but was interrupted by Sirius.

"Ha, I just did Moony." he said smirking.

Remus just rolled his eyes, then averted his eyes up to the professor's table when he heard the sound of a spoon on crystal. The hall fell silent.

"Students, I am very pleased to announce that we have two new students. They have transferred here from Baubatons, and I wish that you will give them a warm welcome. Welcome Mai Violet and Fred Toofdap." there were a few snickers at the last name, but they were silenced by Dumbledore's glare. "Welcome, both of you." he clapped, and the rest of the all followed. All four of the Mauraders looked at the mystery new girl who was no longer a mystery. Mai was a scarlet colour from blush.

Just then, food appeared, and everyone dug in. As a surprise for Hogwarts, they were having breakfast for dinner, so Remus stuffed himself with chocolate chip pancakes, his personal favourite.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Star Struck_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After dinner, everyone retired to their common rooms, and as it turned out, both the new guy and new girl were in Gryffindor, much to Sirius' pleasure. He seamed to have his heart set on meeting the girl. And that moment came when Mai lay back on the sofa in front of the fireplace, eyes closed, absorbing as much warmth she could.

"Hi!" Sirius yelled, bouncing up to her. James and Remus both slapped their foreheads in frustration. There were better ways to make an approach than that.

"Hey," she replied, her eyes still closed. To James, Remus, and Sirius, her voice sounded like milk on honey. Smooth and beautiful. Sirius moved her legs and sat in the vacated spot.

"I'm Sirius." he said with a smirk that was supposed to be sexual but didn't turn out as such.

Mai laughed, blinking her eyes. "I know," she stated.

Sirius, somewhat lost for a moment, asked the simply, dumb question. "So how do yo like Hogwarts?" _**Stupid!!!**_

She laughed again, making him uneasy. This girl was hard to crack. Usually girls would melt under his gaze, but not this one. She was like a block of ebony, to hard to cut. "It's different. But I think I can get used to it." she stopped to sit up, her hair falling into her eyes. Those eyes. They were so... different. "Look Sirius, I'm not interested."

He was taken aback again. No one had ever turned him down. Before he could utter a word, Mai got up and walked up the stairs to the 6th year girl's dorm.

"Well, that went well." said James sarcastically.

Glare.

Just then, the new guy, Fred, came bounding up to them. "Hey! I'm Fred. You must be the infamous Mauraders."

"How'd you guess?" Remus said smiling.

Fred shrugged. "Dumbledore told me to look out for you. Notorious prank pullers huh? Me too. It actually got me held back a year once."

While laughin, Sirius managed to get out, "You were held back? Wow. Must have been some prank."

"Yes. Yes it was." Fred replied, reminiscing on the day. His sandy blonde hair (which he still detested) fell into his eyes.

"Sooooo, ummm, that girl Mai-" Sirius started.

"NO!" Fred yelled, scaring all three guys. Muttering an apology, he said, " Look, Mai's mine. I've been after that girl since she was eleven, I'm not giving up now."

"Remind you of someone Prongs?" Sirius said smiling, earning himself a wack upside th ehead from James.

"Shut Up."

* * *

**me: yay!!!!!!!!!!**

**Mai: eeeeewwwww... you made my Godfather hit on me.... -shudder-**

**me: haha sorry, but I had to do it. Too good to pass up. **

**Fred: -still stuffing cookies into his mouth-**

**Me: -sigh- fred, lay off the cookies, you'll be all hyper for the next chapter. **

**Fred: Haha!! -cookie covered smirk-**

**Mai: -rolls eyes- alright, come on people! This is one of this girl's favourite chapters, please please please review!!!!!!!!**

**Me: REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and I'll give you one of Fred's cookies. :D**

****


	4. AN note I'm Soo Sorry

**Hey my readers. **

**I want to apologize for having such a delay in my chapters. The last few months have been absolutely crazy. From setting up for our dance, to exams, to planning and packing for trips, to summer romances, to being away from home for an entire month without access to my computer. **

**I'm sorry that this isn't a chapter, but I just wanted to let all my readers know that I am in the process of writing the next chapters for all my stories. **

**Thanks so much,**

**Future-Little-Mrs.-Teddy-Lupin **


	5. heads up

Hey Hey Hey my loyal readers. I just have a little update for you all. I am in the process of finishing up the next chapters for a majority of my stories, and I will have chapters up by Christmas, of maybe a little after (depending on the amount of parties I have to go to). So this is just a way of saying Merry Christmas, and I **will** have updates for you all.

I would have updated a lot sooner, but I have been swamped with things since like…. Last April. From preparing a speech for graduation, to setting up for the dance, to Open Houses, to home work for next year, planning and packing for trips, and having a summer relationship for the first time in a year, break-ups, starting freshman year in one of the hardest academic programs out there, helping my twin plan her Quinceanera, And Winter Guard (which has taken up all my weekends) I have had close to no time to write. Every time I get a crazy good idea for my stories, I can't write them because of homework. Plus, I've had this huuuuge paper to do that is 80% of my semester grade.

Thank you all soooooo much for adding me to story and author alerts and for favoriting me. You have no idea how great it makes me feel. Even if I never update, I always think about my reviewers :D

Lots of love and a plate of sugar cookies,

F.L.M.T.L.


End file.
